The Mind of a Kid
by Gabby-Hunter
Summary: Rachel Berry, was in a car accident leaving some demage to her mind and causes her to think she is a kid but with a body of a young adult.


Driving down the street on my way to the glee party, having my own vegan food in the seat beside me in case someone forgot. Nodding my head along the beat of the c.d Noah Puckerman must have snuck into my CD player when I wasn't paying attention.

Glances over at my phone hearing the lyrics of Sweet Caroline that Noah has sung to me, presses pause when I'm at a red light and reaches over answering the call as I start smiling.

"Hey Noah, " I say keeping my eyes on the road.

"Hey B, where are you?" Noah asks, sounding between bored and irritated.

"I'm near by Noah probably about 5-7 minutes down the street, make sure to keep an eye on Finn or else there won't be any more snacks for you guys and I don't think you'd want me vegan dishes" Giggles softly pulling onto the road when the light turns green, not noticing the car speeding towards me through a red light.

"No problem here, besides some of your vegan food isn't half bad" he laughs.

"I trust you Noah-" Screams out in pain and fear as the car rams into the driver side of the car, clutching onto the steering wheel as my car flips over.

Noah (Puck's) Pov.

All Noah could hear after Rachel's scream full of pain and fear was the sound of crunching metal and the whimpers of pain in the background, as well as glass shattering and the car flipping.

Gets up from the couch where he was sitting beside Matt and Mike and starts pacing clutching the phone closer to his ear "Rachel? Rachel, are you there? Come to talk to me" not paying attention to the other Gleeks nor Mr. Schue.

"N-Noah?" hears a soft voice whimper out sounding like she is close to panicking "I think someone hurt me on purpose, I'm scared"

"Ok, I just on my way keep calm and don't move too much" closes his phone, knowing there might be a fight soon who to rescue Rachel from the look of Finn's anger.

Grabs his keys which were pulled out of his hands by Mike, glares over at him daring him to slow me down.

"I'm driving since you can't go alone while being angry Puck" He says trying not to back down from the intense glare "Rachel needs you not to get into an accident"

Sighs softly and slowly nod "Fine, but Mr. Schue and the two gossipers has to stay though"

"Now Puck, that isn't up to you" Mr. Schue says while the glee members move to the door.

Looks over his shoulder at Mr. Schue "Do you really want to see Rachel hurt and in pain? Imagine a really sad and tearful Brittany and a hurt puppy with big brown eyes"

Some of the members wince, knowing those are the two things no one want to hurt or see.

Santana looks at Puck confused and raises her eyebrow "How do you know what she looks like?"

"Because Satan, we are both Jewish and we have known each other since we were two" smiles softly "Which is why whenever I used to sloshed Rahcel I wouldn't look at her eyes just walk right past her. Now lets go, " he says to Mike, they both quickly run out to his truck.

Mike drives down the road, looking everywhere until we see a car badly wrecked and flipped upside down, which is Rachel's as we get closer. Quickly gets out of the passenger seat running to Rachel, hoping she is okay.

Glances over, sees Mike opening his phone probably calling for help before turning his attention to Rachel having her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Rachel, are you okay? Its me Noah" kneeling on my knees.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes and looks at him unfocused, her big brown eyes filled with pain "Noah? Help me please" tears filling her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, mike is calling for help they are on their way. Just look me, do you trust me?"

"More than anything Noah" Watches as her unique nose twitches and she looks away for a moment before looking back at him, reaching her hand out like she used to do whenever she was scared when they were kids.

Reaches over and lightly holds her hand, while softly singing 'Sweet Caroline' enjoying the small smile on her face as I try to keep her calm and her mind away from danger.

After a while the ambulance finally comes and gets Rachel out of her car and onto a stretcher, then quickly into the ambulance. Lets Mike follows them in his car to the hospital as he keeps an eye on Rachel, holding her hand.

Noah runs into the hospital following closely with Rachel but he is stopped by a nurse making him wait in the waiting room. Sighs telling the nurse the necessary information about Rachel as well that her feathers were on a business trip.

Walks over and sits down beside Mike, holding his head in his hands, hoping she is okay. Also wanting to get the sickening noises out of his head.

Mike puts his hand on Puck's shoulder trying his best to calm him down "Puck don't worry, Rachel is a fighter to have you as a best friend besides, I don't think she is going to let this damage her chance of going on Broadway"

Laughs slightly and nod "Yeah your right, she was pretty much the only one who stuck with me when everyone found out I was the one who got Quinn pregnant. I don't know what I would do if I lose her"

Hears the other glee members run in and groans slightly not wanting to deal with their whining and moaning, especially when the only who can calm him down is laying in a hospital bed.

"Puck is there any information so far on Rachel?" Mr. Schue stupidly asks, not noticing a dark cloud over Puck.

Looks up and glares at Mr. Schue for a moment before taking a deep breath, turning away, ignoring him knowing he would get a lecture from Rachel for getting in more trouble. Keeps an eye out for a doctor or nurse.

A few hours past when early morning sun shines through the windows before a doctor walks over causing Puck to sit up quickly. "Rachel Berry?" eyes widening at the number of the group of people that stands up.

"Is she okay?" Noah asks in front of the doctor, cutting off Mr. Schue.

Looks over the file and nods "That girl is bizarre in the tests, she wasn't supposed to wake up until at least lunch, but a nurse found her awake at 6 am while checking the machines. She is even trying to get every nurse to listen to her sing, but she seems fine"

Noah laughs smiling "She always wakes up at 6 ever since she was a kid" shakes his head.

The other glee members laugh at the misfortune of the nurses knowing how much she loves to sing and prove as such to people around her.

"Can we see her, though?" Brittany says, looking at the doctor with her innocent blue eyes.

The doctor tries to say no but one look at the Latina beside her changes his mind quickly.

Nods slowly "Yes, but do not upset her. She seems like the type to rant"

All of the members winces, knowing exactly what he means, Kurt and Mercades as well as Artie and Tina knows about the diva's need to have everything perfect which most of the time drives them up a wall. Even though they have grown with the help of the small diva, even the newest members like Mike, who wasn't much of a singer was getting lessons with the diva.

 **Noah is my favourite character besides Rachel, I think Mr. Schue pays a little too much attention to Finn when half the time he can't dance and Noah left football for the club -_-**

 **Just not right, so this is a bit hating towards Finn and Mr. Schue. I think Mr. Schue deserves to get in a bit of trouble for being to hypocrital towards Rachel about the crack house yet he can put drugs in a student locker just for the club.**


End file.
